Three in Heaven
by Lady Labrat
Summary: Pairings are Dom/Brian/Johnny. Threesome. Yaoi goodness. Claim new character Yuki as mine. Oneshot only. Not good w/ summaries. Read to find out.


**Three in Heaven**

**I do not claim the Fast & the Furious. Pairings Jonny/Brian/Dom. Read, Review, and enjoy. One shot only. I thought of it when I was bored. This story of course contains Yaoi. Don't like, Don't Read! You have been warned! The names behind the talking is who did the talking, trying something new. #words# means action, not talking **

"He's my buster, Tran." Dominic

"Yes. You've use that excuse for the last three times already." Johnny

"So. I need him tonight. Again." Dominic

"But I need him tonight. You're not the only one who owns his ass." Johnny

"But I owned it first!" Dominic

"I think I know how to settle this. How about we have a little spar? Your skills against mine." Johnny

"Let me guess my tools against your knives?" Dominic

"Correct. Last man standing or alive gets the buster. Agreed?" Johnny

"Agreed." Dominic

#Just as they were about to have at it, said buster walks into the garage. #

"What the hell? What are you two doing? Oh, for the love of god. Were you two planning on killing each other? I'm sorry to say this, but Dom, Johnny you guys are over your head idiots. What are you so riled up about you're willing to tear each other throats out?" Brian

"You." Dominic & Johnny

"Grrr. I was right! You two are the biggest idiots ever! You were planning on killing to figure out who was going to screw me?" Brian

"Yes, and we would like to get back to that if you don't mind." Dominic

"If I don't mind? Of course I fucking mind!" Brian

"This is the only way we came up with. Unless you have a better idea then let's hear it. If not then stay out of our way." Johnny

"I do. I was coming here to share it with you guys, but since you're acting like this I might as well leave. And when you guys are dead you can watch me being screwed by Vince and Lance." Brian

"You wouldn't." Johnny

"I don't know. Maybe I would." Brian

"Now come on Bri. Don't be hasty. How about we take a break to calm down then you can tell us your idea." Dominic

"Fine." Brian

#About ten minutes later Dom and Johnny were getting very antsy. #

"Are you calm yet?" Brian

"Yes." Dominic and Johnny growled out.

"Ok, well I was talking with Mia and we came up with an idea to help with the fighting of who gets me, what day." Brian

"Yeah, so what is it?" Dominic

"Threesome." Brian

"Three what?" Johnny

"Threesome. You know. You both get to have me at once." Brian

#Dom and Johnny's eyes lit up at that. #

"I like it." Dominic

"When can we start?" Johnny

"Well, I have a race tonight. So maybe afterwards." Brian

#Later at the race Brian was to race against some rich hotshots who heard of Brian's racing record and thought they could prove they had better cars and busters. The rich hotshots are the four rich hotshots from the movie Redline. Both Dom and Johnny were there since they both "owned" Brian. The race was to take place on the back roads. About half way through with only four out of the five cars left Brian was pushed back to third and he looked around to find him boxed in by the two in front of him with the fourth hot on his heels. Not liking where he was Brian drove so he was riding close to the cliff's edge. Speeding so that he was even with the first two the one nearest to him tried to knock him off the cliff. Brian looked up ahead to see he was running out of road and fast. #

'If this doesn't kill me Dom and Johnny sure as hell will.' Brian's thought

#Speeding as to edge his side driver on to speed up more he wasn't disappointed when the driver did just that. The driver thinking Brian was planning on passing him then cutting him off suddenly swerved into Brian trying to shove him off the cliff. Brian seeing this and happy his planed had work slammed on his breaks causing the other driver to miss him, only to run off the cliff's edge not Brian. Brian took that distraction for the others to pull into first. The others seemed to drive with the intent on stopping Brian whatever the costs to prove that since he's from the underground that they were better than him. The last place driver tried to pull Brian's similar move, but not on a cliff however the ground was really rough which caused him to hit a rather nasty bump flipping his car almost taking out the chopper with the camera right behind them. On the deadly curve they were told to break on Brian speed through leaving the other driver breaking not taking Brian's risk. On the last part of the curve Brian hit the N.O.S. sending him pretty much flying through the air. Looking behind him he could barely see the driver behind him. Seeing the finish he floored it not taking any chances in case the driver pulled something last minute. As soon as Brian crossed that line he hit the brakes and turned the car into a 270 circle. Brian got out of the car and was crushed into a hug of Mia and the others including Johnny's gang with Yuki in front. Brian let out a strangled breath, Mia and Yuki might be girls, but they were strong as hell. #

"Girls, I can't breathe here."

"Brian do you realize that Dom and Johnny are going to kill you?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured it."

"Speak of the devil."

#Brian looked around to see his two boyfriends stalking straight for him with a murderous aura around them. Before they could start tearing him to shreds Brian was pulled to the side of the rich bastards. They were offering him a job as their busters. Each saying they'll pay him more and if he goes with them men will be jealous of all the girls hanging off his arms. Brian glanced at his scowling boyfriends before giving them him answer. #

"Sorry, I'm happy where I'm at thanks. And I'm sure my boyfriends wouldn't be too happy if I was with some girl."

"You're gay?" Rich Bastard with big forehead

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Dominic

"We are done here so shoo, but we would like the money we won." Johnny

"No. There is no way you could have beaten our drivers. So we keep our money." Chinese Rich Bastard

"Thought we might run into problems with you guys being how you most likely don't want to lose your money-" Johnny

"That we won fair and square." Dominic

"Even though our buster takes some dangerous risks-" Johnny

"Which we will be having a talk later about it." Dominic

"We decided to bring back up just in case you took the dirty route to keep what you shouldn't keep." Johnny

#And when Johnny waved his hand in the air the guns came out. #

"Now we can do this nice and civil, but we will use force if we must. You choose. Will it be door number one or door number 2?" Dominic

#Funny thing is these guys think that if they have all this money then no one would dare to harm them even with words. But when someone actually had the guts to do it they melt to a puddle of cowardly goo. So it was not shocking when the group from 'non-good society' got the money they had rightfully earned…er won. And the others left with empty pockets. When Dom and Johnny made sure every dollar was a counted for, they grabbed Brian and stuffed him in their car. Dom on one side driving, Johnny on the driver's passenger side, and poor Brian in between. The drive back home was a silent one. Brian knew it was the calm before the storm that his lovers were saving until they could scold him when it wouldn't kill all of them in a car crash. Sure enough when they pulled up to the house all three were staying at Dom killed the engine, nodded to Johnny and grabbed Brian and dragged him into the house, up to the bedroom with Johnny hot on their heels. Tossing Brian on the bed Dom waited till Johnny was in before locking the door. Dom turned around, he and Johnny stalked toward Brian with their alpha male dominance swirling auras. Brian was flrooded by it. He was already turning hard from delight of the thought his lovers would be doing to him soon. But first the scolding. #

"Do you have any idea how many times you almost killed us with the stunts you pulled while driving, Brian?" Dominic

"Well, yeah I did, but I did it anyway." Brian

"So you knew, but you did it anyway. So I think to up the punishment is in order, don't you think Dominic?" Johnny

"Yes. I do think so." Dominic

"It was a few days, but now I'm thinking a week perhaps?" Johnny

"I would say more, but for now that would suffice." Dominic

"Then it is decided. You will not step outside of the bedroom or bathroom for one whole week." Johnny

#Brian shivered and it wasn't from cold. Dom and Johnny's eyes darken with lust as they stalked forward to claim and reclaim what was theirs. Their day was rather stressful with their buster almost killing them taking those risks and then having the other owners hanging on Brian trying to sweet talk (in a way) him to their side, away from them. So from their point of view it was a threat and a little reclaiming is in order. #

***************************************TIME SKIP A WEEK LATER************************************

#True to their word Brian didn't leave the room for the weeks' time. Mia had cooked their food handing it to Dom or Johnny, whoever answered the door while Brian was *distracted* on the bed with the other boyfriend. Luckily the bathroom was connected to the bedroom. However Brian learned the hard way when he tried to sneak a shower while his to lovers were sleeping. They had to give Brian a couple hours rest after they were done with him. Awaking to find Brian missing from the bedroom Johnny shook Dom awake once their sleep haze cleared up they heard noises from the bathroom. Getting up to find Brian they opened the door to a ghostly fog of steam, thicker than pea soup itself. Finding Brian up to his head in hot bath water they were not to please to find him sleeping. They awoke him only to have him say that he was just dozing. One thing lead to another and Brian ended up in the middle of a Brian Sandwich. Sadly Brian didn't even get to clean himself or relax like he had planned. Back in the bed Brian was out and not waking anytime soon with Dom and Johnny on either side of him. The rest of the week went by as a blur; Brian finally was able to leave. Limping down to the kitchen for some pain killers so he could at least walk a little bit better. Coming into the kitchen he saw his to boyfriends along with Mia, Letty, Vince, Jesse, Leon, and Yuki.

"See you got a limp, Bri." Dominic *Smirking*

"Yeah I see that smirk bastard." Brian

"So are you going to cool it on the stunts that could get you killed?" Johnny

"Don't count on it." Brian

So how was it though of some lemon scenes, but couldn't fit them in at the moment. That's why this is rated T I'll write another version for M when I fit it all together. It'll be call Three in Heaven RM or something similar. Review Plz.


End file.
